


Confession

by CoffeeandKpop



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, K-pop References, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, idk I wrote this a long time ago and it's cringy af but oh well, non specified gendered reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeandKpop/pseuds/CoffeeandKpop
Summary: Confessing your feelings to Jeonghan





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old oneshot that I never posted so edited it a bit and decided to post it lol

You'd been best friends with all of the members ever since you were trainees. You practically lived at their dorm. You thought of them as brothers...except Jeonghan. 

You've had a crush on Jeonghan since the day you met.  
It was February 12, 2014. You weren't looking where you were going and crashed right into him. You'll never forget the way he smiled at you, brushing his long, brown, hair out of his face. 

Tonight, you were over at the dorm for Movie night and you decided today would be the day you were gonna tell him how you felt. You were nervous the entire movie. You kept looking over at him and looking away when he would look back out you (how cliche). After the first movie was over, the maknae boys insisted on staying up all night with a horror movie marathon while Jeonghan insisted on going to bed (not surprising).  
This was your opportunity to tell him. A minute or two after he got up, you followed; quietly slipping out of the living room and shuffling down the hallway.

Your heart was beating so much you thought it would implode. Your body felt more and more numb with each step you took. Jeonghan's bedroom door at the end of the hall got closer and closer until you were right in front of it. "You can do this, Y/N" you whispered to yourself.  
You reach up and lightly knocked on the door. "Yeah" Jeonghan answered, not knowing who it was. 

You slowly pushed the door open and took a step inside. His room was dark and plain with bare gray walls lining it and ikea furniture in every corner. He sat on the edge of his bed with his phone in his hands, his short, blonde hair hanging around his face. He looked up and was surprised to see you.

"Oh, hey Y/N. Wait, what's wrong?" He said immediately, noticing your nervous state. He put is phone down and gave you his full attention. 

"Jeonghan I need to tell you something." You choked out, rubbing the back of your neck anxiously. 

He patted the bed and motioned for you to sit next to him; you did as he asked. You forced yourself to look him in the eyes. His were shimmering and bright, full of wonder; Just like they always are. "Go ahead, what did you want to tell me." He said curiously, but with a bit of concern. 

You took a deep breath and let everything out, "Jeonghan, I...I have feelings for you that I've felt since the day we met and I used to think that you liked me too but then I realized that you probably only ever seen me as a friend and I didn't want to ruin that so I never told you but I couldn't take it anymore so I decided to tell you and well here we are." You felt like you just dropped a bomb in the room. He probably hates you now. 4 years of friendship, ruined in 5 seconds. 

He stayed silent for a long time, refusing to meet your eyes. "Y/N." He said flatly, dramatically turning to look at you. Your eyes finally met his and before you could start rambling again, his lips were on yours. His mouth moved in sync with yours; your whole body felt warm and fuzzy and your heart felt like it was gonna explode.  
He pulled away all too quickly; you stared at him with eyes the size of saucers. He looked shocked, you looked shocked; you were both shocked. 

Jeonghan's cheeks grew bright red and he covered his mouth in disbelief of what he'd done. "I'm sorry, Y/N. I'm so so sorry," He mumbled quietly while jumping up and trying to flee the room as quickly as possible. 

You jumped up after him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back to you, "I'm not," You whispered.

He stared at you for a couple seconds, a smile slowly growing on his face. He didn't say anything, he simply nodded and wrapping his arms around you, pulling you close, "In case it wasn't obvious, I like you too."

You wrapped your arms around his waist, burying you head into his chest, "Yeah, I think you got that point across by kissing me," You replied, stifling a laugh. 

The End.


End file.
